


Risingwood Prompts

by demonramsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonramsey/pseuds/demonramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one word Risingwood prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Art

**Author's Note:**

> Just some prompts I've been writing for Risingwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on social media!  
> twitter; @transscarlet  
> tumblr/instagram: thisisgospelforthebmvagabond

To say that Jon Risinger found Ryan Haywood to be a work of art was saying very little. Jon thought the other male was a priceless work of art, even if it was just a one word change. Which is why when he was alone Jon would draw the other, of course he would never show Ryan the drawings simply because it would be embarrassing. Glancing up when the door opened, Jon quickly hid his sketch book seeing that it was Ryan himself. They’d been paired as roommates when Jon found out his former roommate stole from him. Dangling his legs off the bed, Jon kicked them a bit trying to think of what to say. He was about to speak until he heard Ryan speak first.

“So, I was talking to my advisor, and I need an art class for credits towards graduating. So I thought _‘Hey! Jon’s an art major! I could ask him for suggestions!’_ So please Jon come through for me.” Ryan said.

Jon hopped down off his bed and dug out a list from his backpack, handing it to Ryan.

“The ones highlighted are ones I’ve taken already, but I’m taking Professor Hullum next semester, so maybe you could take him?” Jon asked.

Smiling a bit, Ryan nodded. “Cool, thanks Jon.” He said.

            Climbing back up onto his bed, Jon settled down and began to work on his drawing. He glanced at Ryan a few times to correct a few things he had wrong. He hopped off his bed when his phone rang, and stepped out to answer it, setting his sketchbook on his desk as he walked out. Growing curious as to what Jon was drawing, Ryan got off his bed and went to take a look. Beginning to flip through the sketch book, Ryan grew amazed at every detailed drawing of himself. Once he heard the door start to open, Ryan set it down as he found it and laid down on his bed once more.

“You know if you wanted to look, you could have just asked me.” Jon said, crossing his arms.

He was embarrassed that Ryan had seen all of that, his heart and soul poured into every single drawing, his feelings conveyed in every single line that he drew. Ryan stared at Jon after sitting up.

“Jon…” He said, standing up.

Crossing to the other, Ryan sat his hands on Jon’s face and looked him in the eye.

“Don’t be afraid to show me your art, you have so much potential. Don’t hide it.” Ryan said before he kissed Jon softly.

After they pulled apart, Jon stared at Ryan before he smiled and spoke.

“As long as you stay my muse, I won’t stop making art.”


	2. Prompt 2: Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on social media!  
> twitter; @transscarlet  
> tumblr/instagram: thisisgospelforthebmvagabond

            Jon Risinger was used to being alone, he always had been after he watched his best friend, Ryan Haywood, move away. Jon was a lot more different now the he was older, he had a talent for art, kept his hair long, wore beanies, and kept his chest flattened with a binder. In reality, Jon was Jane and he hated it. No one understood how he felt, sure his parents made the change when he was freshman and he told them how he felt, but even now that he was a junior in high school people in his family still didn’t understand.

“Jane Risinger?” The sub asked.

Jon sighed, sitting up. “My name is legally Jon; the school is still changing it on all systems.” He said.

“My roll sheet says Jane, so I will address you as so.” She hissed at Jon.

“Look, he said his name was Jon, you will call him Jon. Understand?” Came an extra voice.

            Turning in surprise, Jon locked eyes with Ryan. It took him a moment, but he came to the realization that his childhood friend was back and he smiled brightly at Ryan. After class, Ryan gathered Jon in a hug and laughed. Jon held onto Ryan tightly and breathed in his scent, the lavender and vanilla scent calming Jon. He closed his eyes and escaped to his childhood memories and zoning out. Coming back to reality when he felt Ryan’s eyes on him, he looked up at the other male.

“I missed you Rye.” He said, softly. “I’ve been so alone since you left.” He added, his voice cracking.

Ryan held Jon tightly. “I’m so sorry, Jon. We’re back and I refuse to leave you again.” He said.

            Ryan became startled when Jon sobbed, tipping his face up Ryan locked eyes with Jon and offered him a smile. Jon calmed down and sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes. Before he could react to the situation, Jon leaned up and kissed Ryan. Ryan happily returned it, holding Jon close to him.

Once they parted, Ryan looked at Jon. “I can promise you that you will never be alone again, Jon.” He said.

After hearing the words come from Ryan’s mouth, Jon leaned up and kissed Ryan again. He needed no words to express his thanks.


End file.
